Lithium ion batteries revolutionized portable electronics and have the potential to electrify the transportation sector. Layered cathode materials with the composition xLi2MnO3.(1−x)Li(Ni1/3Mn1/3Co1/3)O2 have received significant attention as candidates for PHEVs and EVs. The cathodes display high capacities (>200 mAhg−1) and good cycling stability, offering twice the energy density of currently available intercalation materials. Unfortunately, they undergo voltage fade due to a layered-spinel phase transformation, which leads to an overall loss of energy from the battery and challenges to the Battery Management System. A solution to the problem has thus far been elusive. Spray pyrolysis allows for accurate control of material chemistry to trace levels. The one-droplet to one-particle conversion mechanism also ensures that compositional non-uniformities do not exist between particles. In the current study spray pyrolysis is applied to produce layered battery materials with various dopants. It is demonstrated for the first time that by selectively doping NMC cathodes by a combination of inexpensive trace level alkali, alkaline earth and Al dopants the voltage fade of the materials is reduced without compromising electrochemical performance.